Después del Tártaro
by kate goddess
Summary: Percy y Annabeth han regresado del Tártaro, pero esa experiencia les traerá algunos problemas en su relación, además de las inevitables pesadillas que solo podrán calmarlas entre sí. Posibles spoilers de HoH.
1. De vuelta

**Capítulo 1: DE VUELTA**

Todos cayeron aturdidos al realizar ese viaje de sombras desde las puertas del inframundo, pero felices de poder ver la luz del sol.

"Se desplomaron. El Argo II todavía estaba flotando sobre el río a unos cientos de metros de distancia, Hazel sabía que debían indicarle al entrenador Hedge que estaban vivos. Y si habían estado en el templo toda la noche? O varias noches? Por el momento el grupo estaba demasiado cansado para hacer nada excepto sentarse y relajarse y admirar el hecho de que estaban bien. Así comenzaron a intercambiar historias.

-Pero ustedes… -preguntó Frank. –El Tártaro tiene que ser la verdadera historia. ¿Qué pasó ahí? ¿Cómo lo hicieron? Percy entrelazó sus dedos con los de Annabeth.

-Te contaremos la historia – prometió Percy. –Pero todavía no, de acuerdo? No estoy dispuesto a recordar nada de ese lugar.

-No- convino Annabeth. –No en este momento … -ella miró al río y se tambaleó."*

Subieron al barco y el entrenador les informó que Reyna se encontraba allí, pero estaba por los establos debido a que su pegaso Escipión al parecer estaba muy mal y no lo lograría así que Reyna debería decidir el destino de su alado amigo.

Aún no les quitaban la vista de encima a Annabeth y a Percy. Después de todo, lo habían logrado, habían cerrado las puertas de la muerte, desde el mismísimo Tártaro.

-Creo que es conveniente tomar una ducha. Necesito agua limpia antes de pensar que vamos a hacer ahora- convino Annabeth soltando la mano de Percy.

-Tienes razón chica lista. También deseo sentir agua fresca- dijo Percy siguiendo a Annabeth que ya bajaba las escaleras hasta las habitaciones.

La hija de Atenea fue la primera en entrar a su camarote. Al cerrar la puerta repasó su pequeña habitación. La cama arreglada, los libros en su pequeño estante, su diario, la gorra de los Yankis. Se acercó hasta este último objeto y lo tomó cautelosamente. Sentía que había pasado demasiado tiempo desde que tomó aquel regalo preciado de su madre en sus manos. Y efectivamente había pasado algo de tiempo y sobretodo, muchas experiencias desde la última vez que estuvo allí.

Se dirigió al pequeño cuarto de baño y se miró al espejo por primera vez en… ni siquiera precisaba por cuanto tiempo. Un par de semanas tal vez?

Su rostro estaba demacrado, su cuerpo estaba demasiado delgado. Claro, había que tomar en cuenta que en el Tártaro habían comido muy pocas veces y la mayoría de ellas fue fuego, así que pensándolo bien, eso no aportaría muchas proteínas para mantenerse en el peso ideal.

Annabeth se quitó su camiseta naranja que estaba hecha jirones. La dejó en el piso del cuarto de baño y quedó aún más estupefacta frente al espejo. Estaba rodeada de sangre en el área del estómago. Algunas partes seguramente eran de ella y otras con seguridad también pertenecían a Percy. Por un momento recordó cuando fue atacado con todas aquellas maldiciones y lo vio desangrado a punto de morir. Movió la cabeza rápidamente de un lado a otro para quitarse ese sentimiento y esa imagen. Su cabello estaba enmarañado. Si bien se las había arreglado para mantener una coleta, no era suficiente. Sus rizos rubios estaban completamente enredados. Su aspecto era casi de una persona habitante de la calle.

Se retiró sus jeans y el resto de ropa. Echó un último vistazo al espejo con su reflejo y se metió a la ducha.

Sintió como su cuerpo agradecía cada gota de agua limpia que recibía. Nunca en su vida había disfrutado de tener agua corriendo por su cuerpo. Si así estaba ella, ni pensar la felicidad que estos momentos estaría experimentando Percy. Otra vez sus pensamientos con el hijo de Poseidón. Amaba a ese chico. Él había sacrificado todo por ella y por poco habían podido salir vivos del Tártaro. Cuando acabara esta guerra contra Gea prometió disfrutar su vida al lado de ese joven que hizo todo por mantenerla con vida y viceversa.

Pensó en aquellas frases románticas que alguna vez leyó en alguno que otro libro, aquellas donde el chico le expresa a la chica que iría "hasta el mismo infierno si era necesario por su enamorada". Ella ahora comprendía ese significado más que cualquier mortal, supuso. Percy había ido al mismo Tártaro por ella. Estando allá quiso sacrificarse por ella. Claro, eso sería algo que no le dejaría hacer, porque imaginar su vida sin aquel Sesos de Alga era algo que no se atrevía a hacer.

No supo calcular cuánto tiempo estuvo en la ducha, hasta que escuchó la voz de Piper por fuera del cuarto de baño. La chica Cherokee había entrado a la habitación de Annabeth. La amistad y la confianza que se tenían daba para esos actos tan sencillos.

Annabeth terminó de lavar su cabello y salió del cuarto de baño envuelta en una toalla. No quería dejar la ducha, pero tener a Piper en la habitación era algo que la obligó a hacerlo.

-No sabes cuánto extrañaba esto Piper- le comentó Annabeth en una expresión relajada.

-Me imagino que si – le sonrió la hija de Afrodita.

-Que pasa Pipes, me he demorado mucho en la ducha?- preguntó inocente.

-No es nada Annabeth. Sólo quería saber cómo estás – la miró con una expresión de preocupación.

-Ahora estoy bien. Volví a ver la luz del sol, volví a sentir el agua, solo me falta probar algo de buena comida para recuperar fuerzas- le dijo Annabeth con una sonrisa sincera.

-Estás segura? Recuerdo que cuando Nico nos dijo que había estado en ese lugar… –Annabeth notó que no se atrevía a decir Tártaro, tal vez el nombre mismo asustaba a la hija de Afrodita, y con justa razón, pensó-. Nico no volvió a ser el mismo. Mientas no estuviste nos contaba poco sobre el lugar, pero siempre decía que era lo mas aterrador que había vivido. Sólo quiero saber si estás bien.

-Nico tiene razón Pipes. El Tártaro es el lugar más aterrador que jamás conoceré. Ni siquiera el laberinto de Dédalo fue tan desgarrador como aquel lugar. A veces cierro los ojos y tengo flashes de algunas imágenes que tendré grabadas en mi memoria por mucho tiempo. Pero por ahora tenemos una guerra que terminar, y una madre tierra que no debemos dejar despertar. Quisiera pensar en eso y luego lo demás- comentó Annabeth con expresión seria al inicio, pero más relajada al terminar de hablar.

Piper la abrazó. La extrañó mucho y ella también había extrañado a su amiga, incluso a los demás integrantes del Argo II.

-Te dejo entonces para que te cambies y vengas a comer porque estás muy delgada.

-Vale Piper. Estaré allí en lo que menos crees. Tengo mucha hambre –dijo levantándose de la cama para buscar algo que vestir.

Cuando Piper salió de su cuarto, agradeció silenciosamente que tuviera gente que se preocupaba por ella. Eso era algo que la alentaría a seguir luchando contra Gea; eso y poder vivir su vida lo más placentera posible al lado de Percy.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

*Extracto de La casa de Hades by Rick Riordan.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA**

Hola a todos. Es un placer saludarlos en esta nueva historia de Percy Jackson, que está situada entre The house of Hades y The blood of the Olympus, la cual saldrá en octubre.

Espero sea de su agrado y me regalen sus comentarios al respecto.

Es la primera vez que escribo en este fandom, pero estoy super contenta de hacerlo ya que tenía la idea desde hace meses pero hasta ahora saqué tiempo para plasmarla. Confieso que shippeo mucho a Percabeth así que en ellos se centrará esta idea.

Esta historia consta de unos siete o tal vez ocho capítulos y espero subir cada fin de semana uno nuevo.

Sin mas, gracias a los que leyeron hasta aquí y quieren saber que sigue en el siguiente capítulo.

Saludos, Kate.

**COPYRIGHT**

La saga dePercy Jackson y sus personajes pertenecen al tío Rick Riordan y esta historia solo se publica con ánimos de seguir shippeando Percabeth un poco mas. XD


	2. Sorpesas

**Capítulo 2: SORPRESAS**

"Tenemos un buen equipo – dijo Percy. –Si tengo que navegar a la muerte.

-No te irás a morir sin mí, Sesos de alga – dijo Annabeth –¿Recuerdas? Nunca separados de nuevo. Y después de llegar a casa…

-¿Qué? – Preguntó Percy.

Ella lo besó. –Pregúntame de nuevo, una vez que derrotemos a Gea.

Él sonrió, feliz de tener algo que esperar. –Lo que tú digas.

-Bob dice hola- dijo a las estrellas."*

Se quedaron por un momento recordando a cada uno a sus amigos que se sacrificaron porque ellos estuviesen allí y culminaran esta guerra. Percy abrazó por la cintura a Annabeth y la atrajo hacia sí. Desde que salió del Tártaro estaba tomando esa manía de tener cerca a Annabeth, abrazarla o tomarle de las manos, para comprobar que estaba allí con él. Realmente eso lo tranquilizaba un poco y parece que a ella también.

Percy se separó de Annabeth recordando algo. –Chica lista, ¿podrías esperarme en los establos en cinco minutos?, quiero hablar algo contigo- trató de sonar lo más normal posible, cuando una idea loca se le estaba ocurriendo en su cabeza.

-Está todo bien Percy- preguntó su novia cautelosa.

-Emm sí, claro que sí. Solo espérame allá en cinco minutos- le dio un beso corto en los labios y salió corriendo hacia el interior del barco.

Corrió primero a la sala de mando, luego bajó y pasó por la enfermería, el taller, pero por supuesto no encontraba a quien estaba buscando, quien tampoco estuvo en la cubierta mientras él estaba mirando las estrellas. Se dirigió entonces a las habitaciones y vio a Jason.

-Jason, ¿has visto a Piper? Quisiera hablar con ella un minuto-

El romano alzó una ceja estudiando la mirada del hijo de Poseidón.

-Está en la habitación de Hazel-.

-Gracias hombre-. Caminó deprisa hasta la habitación de Hazel y tocó la puerta. Desde dentro ambas chicas al unísono le dijeron que pasara.

Percy nunca había estado en la habitación de ninguno de los chicos y menos de las chicas, incluyendo la de Annabeth. Pero no tenía tiempo para analizar aquello. Vio a Hazel y Piper sentadas sobre la cama de la primera.

-Piper necesito un favor urgente. Tu cuerno puede regalarme un pastel de cumpleaños? Que sea de vainilla-.

Una petición extraña por parte de Percy pensó Piper, pero inmediatamente se concentró y a los pocos segundos un pequeño pastel apareció del cuerno. Y era de vainilla.

Percy tomó el pastel. –Gracias Piper- casi sale de la habitación cuando la hija de Afrodita lo llamó.

-Espera Percy, ¿de qué se trata esto?- preguntó Piper curiosa.

-¿Ya pasó el 12 de julio cierto?- cuando sales del Tártaro, aparentemente la fecha en la que estaban era lo último en lo que Percy pensaba.

-Si, ya pasó Percy. Pero qué preguntas haces o en que… oh- Piper se quedó en silencio por un momento. –Claro, como no se me ocurrió. No lo arruines Percy – le dijo con una sonrisa, notando Percy que ya entendía lo que haría con ese pedido.

Al salir Percy de la habitación, Piper le contó a Hazel que ese pastel era para Annabeth, cuyo cumpleaños había pasado en el Tártaro. Ambas chicas se emocionaron al ver cuan romántico podía ser aquel chico. Ese lado nadie lo conocía y solo Annabeth estaba ayudando a aflorar esa parte de Percy.

Mientras tanto Annabeth estaba esperando en los establos y recordó aquella vez que pasó con Percy luego de reecontrarse en Nueva Roma. Recordó que ambos se quedaron dormidos y sobretodo, recordó esa sensación de paz que tuvo cuando Percy la abrazaba mientras dormía.

El centro de sus pensamientos apareció en ese momento con las manos en su espalda, caminando suavemente hacia ella.

-Ahora sí sesos de alga, vas a decirme que pasa de una vez y porque me trajiste aquí- Dijo una Annabeth curiosa con sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-Feliz cumpleaños atrasado o algo así- dijo Percy mostrándole el pastel que había conseguido para ella.

Annabeth quedó sin palabras. Completamente sorprendida. Incrédula tomó el pastel de las manos de Percy. Su aroma le decía que era de vainilla, su sabor favorito. No creyó que Percy recordara aquel detalle.

Colocó el pastel en un estante que separaba cada establo y se giró para abrazar a Percy profundamente. Se quedó allí por unos minutos recordando que había sido el peor cumpleaños de su vida. Mientras estuvo en el Tártaro pensó que Percy no recordó aquella fecha, pero estando cerca de la muerte no era algo que le reprochas a tu novio el cual se lanzó para estar contigo en aquel lugar, por lo que esos pensamientos quedaron en segundo lugar. Pero ahora que se dio cuenta que él lo recordó y le regaló esa pequeña sorpresa, sus lágrimas comenzaron a caer tenuemente sobre el pecho del joven.

-¿Por qué lloras? ¿No te gustó la sorpresa? – dijo Percy abrazándola preocupado. –Prometo regalarte algo mejor, porque tú mereces más cosas y todo eso – trataba de decir torpemente el hijo de Poseidón.

Annabeth levantó su rostro con los ojos húmedos. –Claro que me gustó sesos de alga. No lloro porque no valore esto que acabas de hacer. Es solo que me conmoviste muchísimo. Nunca nadie había hecho algo así por mí.

Percy sintió que no solo lo decía por el pastel. –Tú te mereces mucho más chica lista. Me alegra que te guste – le dijo mientras la abrazó más y le dio un beso en la frente.

Estuvieron así unos minutos hasta que se separaron para probar el pastel.

Subieron a cubierta agarrados de la mano y con una sonrisa de felicidad en cada uno. Leo los avistó desde el timón y les dijo que había una reunión de emergencia.

Los tres se dirigieron al centro de comando donde ya estaban los demás semidioses. Piper pudo notar la sonrisa de felicidad de su amiga mientras iba tomada de la mano de su novio. Al llegar a la mesa de reunión, Annabeth volvió a tomar el lugar principal y los demás chicos se ubicaron.

Jason tomó la palabra. –Antes de comentar cualquier cosa, me alegro de que estemos todos reunidos otra vez en esta mesa-. Todos se miraron sonriéndose unos a otros. No debían dejar que el ánimo decayera mientras iban de camino a la misión más difícil de sus vidas, tal vez la última para algunos según los planes de Gea.

-Ahora solo somos nosotros siete en esto- volvió a retomar Jason. –Y ya que el entrenador Hedge no está, debemos seguir siendo un equipo compacto y organizado, ya que debemos reconocer que ese sátiro loco sabía mantener algunas cosas en orden- todos asintieron recordando los gritos del entrenador para atacar en cualquier ocasión. –Creo entonces que para seguir con el orden, deberíamos mantener las reglas que nos impuso Hedge. Eso incluiría los turnos para navegar, respetar las horas para las comidas y los descansos, sobretodo porque necesitamos estar lo más recuperados y enteros posibles. Se incluyen también las otras reglas que tenía el entrenador.

Todos discutieron entre sí y estuvieron de acuerdo en mantener el orden que había impuesto el entrenador Hedge. Concordaron con Jason, que eso mantendría al equipo enfocado y organizado.

Esa noche entonces Hazel, Leo y Frank estarían a cargo de la navegación y cambiarían los turnos al amanecer para que todos pudiesen descansar adecuadamente.

Piper, Jason, Percy y Annabeth se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, pensando que esa sería una noche para poder descansar y recargar energías, sin saber que un par de ellos no lograría ese objetivo.

*Aparte de The House of Hades by Rick Riordan.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Hola a todos. Sé que había prometido actualizar cada fin de semana, pero el anterior estuve ocupada con mi trabajo y antes de eso estuve enferma. Sin embargo no se preocupen mas porque pienso cumplir esa promesa como sea. Aquí ya está el segundo capítulo de esta historia que espero les esté gustando.

Agradezco a aquellos que me dejaron su amable review y a aquellos lectores ocultos que me regalaron su follow.

Estaré atenta a sus comentarios o cualquier inquietud.

Saludos enormes,

Kate


	3. La primera noche

**Capítulo 3: LA PRIMERA NOCHE**

Un grito desgarrador se escuchó por la zona de las habitaciones en el Argo II.

Piper fue la primera en salir de su habitación con Katroptis en sus manos y en guardia para saber que pasaba. Jason hizo lo mismo, pero al encontrarse ambos en el pasillo escucharon un segundo grito tal vez peor que el primero.

Piper de inmediato se dirigió a la habitación de Annabeth, seguida de Jason y ahora Frank y Hazel que habían bajado desde la cubierta para encontrar el origen de los gritos tan aterradores que escuchaban.

Al abrir la puerta Piper vio a Annabeth moverse en su cama de un lado a otro. Sudorosa y con lágrimas en sus mejillas seguía gritando de pánico. Piper se acercó rápidamente y tomó a la hija de Atenea por los hombros sacudiéndola suavemente para despertarla. Annabeth tardó un momento. Piper entonces utilizó su encantamiento vocal en ella para calmarla. Odiaba usar su don con su amiga, pero esto era un caso de extrema urgencia.

-Cálmate Annabeth – puso su mayor empeño en aquellas dos palabras.

Annabeth se calmó poco a poco pero aún seguía llorando. Al notar que todo fue una pesadilla, la rubia se abrazó a su amiga en busca de confort.

-Jason, trae a Percy. –no supo si usó su encanto vocal en su novio, pero Jason salió disparado a la habitación de Percy.

-Ya pasó Annabeth. Fue solo una pesadilla. Cálmate por favor – seguía usando su encanto vocal en la chica.

Por su parte Jason dio unos pasos ya que afortunadamente todas las habitaciones estaban en el mismo sector. Abrió la puerta y vio a Percy moverse en su cama. Estaba dormido pero también parecía estar teniendo pesadillas.

-Percy, despierta amigo- el hijo de Poseidón despertó al instante, como si estuviera esperando que alguien lo sacara de los malos sueños que estaba teniendo. Al principio estaba desorientado por ver a Jason en su habitación.

-Es Annabeth. Te necesita. Piper está con ella pero tuvo alguna pesadilla o…- Percy no dejó que Jason terminara su relato cuando prácticamente saltó de la cama y salió de su habitación.

En la puerta de la habitación de Annabeth estaban Hazel y Frank. La primera con lágrimas contenidas en sus ojos y el segundo con preocupación en su rostro. Percy se abrió paso entre ellos y observó a Annabeth abrazada a Piper mientras esta aún usaba su encanto vocal que aparentemente no estaba teniendo muchos efectos en ella. Tal vez porque las pesadillas eran producidas por el subconciente, no eran posibles ser controladas por el don de Piper, ya que aparentemente ella solo controlaba la parte conciente. Pero eso lo pensaría después.

Piper lo miró con angustia. Se nota que ella estaba conteniendo algunas lágrimas y haciéndose la fuerte para controlar y ayudar a Annabeth.

Percy se sentó en la cama y tomó el cabello de la hija de Atenea. Ella inmediatamente al darse cuenta de que su novio estaba allí, soltó a Piper y se abrazó a Percy con mucha fuerza. Estaba temblando completamente.

-Shh ya estoy aquí chica lista. Fue una pesadilla solamente.

Piper se levantó de la cama y le hizo señas a los demás para que salieran también. Este era un momento de ellos dos. Solo Percy podría calmar a Annabeth. Al cerrar la puerta de la habitación dio un último vistazo y escuchó a Annabeth decirle a Percy algo sobre su pesadilla.

-Eras tú con todas las maldiciones, tu cuerpo estaba sangrando completamente y Bob no pudo hacer nada. Simplemente te moriste en mis brazos y…- Piper cerró la puerta.

Ese solo pequeño relato la hizo estremecer y buscar inmediatamente a Jason a quien abrazó en busca de protección. Ni Percy ni Annabeth se habían referido a lo que vivieron en el Tártaro, pero tuvo que ser lo mas desgarrador que Piper alguna vez pudo imaginarse para que la chica mas fuerte y valiente que había conocido se rompiera de esa forma por una pesadilla.

Muchas veces, mientras Percy estaba desaparecido Piper veía a Annabeth ser fuerte durante el día. Seguía cualquier pista que la guiara a encontrar a su novio. Salió del campamento muchas veces y algunas volvía con pinta de que tuvo que luchar con algunos monstruos que seguro se atravesaron por su camino. Seguía siendo la campista líder de su cabaña y ayudaba a sus hermanos y a los demás que acudían a ella. Pero también la vio romperse por las noches en algún lugar cerca a la costa. Al principio notaba como Annabeth iba sola y volvía después, con su rostro más cansado y con lo que parecían lágrimas por parte de la hija de Atenea. Pero cuando la amistad con ella se hizo más fuerte, Annabeth ya no iba sola. Algunas pocas veces Piper la vio llorar para desahogar el sentimiento abandono que sentía en aquellos meses. Y la admiró por eso. La admiraba por su inteligencia, por su liderazgo y su capacidad de estrategias. Pero la admiraba mas por su fortaleza de soportar ese malicioso juego de Hera.

Se soltó del abrazo de Jason y miró a los demás que estaban igual de sorprendidos y anonadados por la situación. –Ella va a estar bien. Ambos van a estar bien – dijo y observó como Hazel volvía a cubierta para explicarle a Leo quien exigía una respuesta desde el mástil del Argo II. Frank también subió con ella mientras la tomaba de su mano.

-No imagino lo que pasó allá para que Annabeth esté así – dijo Jason cuando se quedaron solos en el pasillo.

-Eso no importa. Annabeth es fuerte y Percy también. Salieron juntos del Tártaro porque trabajaron como equipo. Mientras ellos estén juntos van a estar bien- dijo Piper para tranquilizarlo y tranquilizarse a sí misma. –Ahora intentemos dormir- le dijo a su novio y se despidió de el con un beso mientras entró a su habitación. Olvidar aquellos gritos de Annabeth sería un reto duro de superar, pero ella estaría bien y todos saldrían adelante derrotando a Gea. Con ese pensamiento Piper pudo descansar lo que quedó de la noche.

Por otro lado Annabeth le contó a Percy el sueño desgarrador que tuvo. Percy la acunó en sus brazos hasta que ella se calmó por completo. No dijeron nada por unos minutos hasta que Percy se metió por completo en la cama y tomó a Annabeth por la cintura, la acomodó en su pecho y le decía que nunca se separarían y que aquellas imágenes que tuvo en sus pesadillas, no le pasarían.

-Ahora debes intentar dormir chica lista- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente a Annabeth.

Luego de un tiempo Percy notó que Annabeth había logrado conciliar el sueño y se veía mas tranquila en su pecho. Percy poco a poco soltó a Annabeth, se levantó de la cama y se disponía a abrir la puerta para irse a su habitación hasta que la rubia se despertó.

-No te vayas, por favor- le dijo viéndolo con aquellos ojos grises que tanto le gustaban al hijo de Poseidón. –Quédate esta noche conmigo.

Con esta frase Percy pudo notar un ligero sonrojo en la cara de su novia lo que hizo que él también se sonrojara un poco. Habían pasado una noche juntos en los establos aquella vez que se habían vuelto a reencontrar y habían salido huyendo de Nueva Roma, pero eso había sido sin intención alguna. Ahora ella le pedía que se quedara toda la noche, cosa que él haría con mucho gusto.

Se metió nuevamente a la cama con su novia. La tomó por su cintura y la volvió a poner en su pecho desnudo. Ahora se había dado cuenta de que solo tenía un pantalón largo para dormir y no tenía camisa o nada que le cubriera el pecho, pero eso no parecía importarle a Annabeth quien plácidamente se acurrucaba a su lado y se disponía a dormir mas tranquila.

Así todos pudieron seguir durmiendo lo que quedaba de la noche. No mas pesadillas aquella noche para Annabeth y Percy.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **Holaaaa. Me retrasé en la publicación, pero aquí está el tercer capítulo de esta loca historia. Espero que les guste como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Sé que he pintado algo vulnerable a Annabeth y créanme que esa no es la forma como la veo a ella, pero luego de una experiencia de ese tipo solo quedan dos caminos: volverte más duro o ser mas vulnerable. Escogí la segunda para la rubia porque siempre ha sido la dura de la historia y ya era hora de verla del otro lado, por lo menos a mi parecer.

Mil gracias a todos sus maravillosos comentarios que me hacen feliz, a los registrados y a los invitados, gracias por tomarse el tiempo de comentar.

Este fin de semana espero poder subir el siguiente capítulo el cual tendrá un poco de celos y recuerdos de amores pasados para Percabeth.

Estaré siempre atenta a sus comentarios e inquietudes.

Saludos enormes a todos,

Kate


	4. Recuerdos

**Capítulo 4: RECUERDOS**

Había amanecido y era el turno para que Hazel, Frank y Leo descansaran. Aunque solo lo harían los dos primeros ya que Leo se quedó dando vueltas por la cubierta y trasladándose a la sala de motores con su mesa Budford para arreglar cualquier desperfecto que tuviera la nave luego de todo lo que habían pasado.

Piper y Jason se presentaron a cubierta para seguir el turno. Annabeth y Percy aún no aparecían pero eso no parecía importarles. Después de la noche anterior lo mejor era que sus amigos descansaran un poco. Acordaron entonces conducir por el aire con la ayuda de Jason, así que el Argo II se levantó y surcó por los cielos de forma constante y tranquila.

Un par de horas después Percy apareció en cubierta. Se le notaba un poco de cansancio en su rostro y algo de molestia tal vez. Leo, que aún no dormía le preguntó por Annabeth y el hijo de Poseidón le contestó que estaba arreglándose para subir a cubierta. Media hora después apareció la hija de Atenea. Decidieron entonces tomar su desayuno. Annabeth nuevamente se sentó en la silla principal de la mesa y miró a Jason y a Piper un momento.

-Chicos, les pido disculpas por lo que pasó anoche. No fue mi intención hacer escándalo pero les juro que se salió de mi control –decía la chica un poco apenada por lo sucedido.

-Ey, no tienes nada que preocuparte. Sabemos lo que pasó y no debes disculparte por algo que no es tu culpa –le contestó Piper en un tono tranquilizador y fue a abrazar a su amiga.

-Vaya que es raro oírte pedir disculpas –dijo un imprudente Leo quien aún no se decidía a descansar y estaba desayunando con los chicos. Jason le dirigió una mirada muy parecida a "no te pases de la raya". Percy aún no sabía cómo entender a este chico Leo, pero debía admitir que su humor extraño muchas veces era mejor que seguir en la pesadez del ambiente. Annabeth por su parte no reaccionó a las palabras de Leo y cuando se separó de Piper, ambas se dispusieron a comer.

Ya pasado lo que parecía ser el medio día, Leo por fin no estaba en cubierta y se había quedado dormido en la sala de motores. Desde el inicio de aquella búsqueda sin retorno aparente, Leo casi nunca había dormido en su habitación o eso era lo que notaba Piper, ya que siempre desaparecía en la sala de máquinas con sus motores y eso aparentemente lo hacían sentir más seguro que estar en su camarote.

Jason seguía dirigiendo los vientos suavemente para no agotar tanto sus energías y Percy estaba al lado de Annabeth mientras ésta verificaba las coordenadas adecuadas, asegurándose de no desviarse del curso programado. Los dos parecían conversar algo serio, pero nunca rompiendo su contacto corporal. Percy tenía una mano sobre la cadera de Annabeth de una forma tal vez posesiva, podría pensar Piper. Y su amiga por primera vez desde que la conoció y desde que la vio con su novio, se notaba algo incómoda o fuera de lugar.

A la hija de Afrodita se le hizo muy extraña aquella situación, pero se distrajo cuando Hazel subió a la cubierta aun medio dormida. La hija de Plutón le dijo que ya no tenía sueño y por eso subió a ayudar en lo que pudiera. Piper le dijo a Hazel que mirara a Percy y Annabeth por un momento.

-Algo está pasando con ellos –le dijo a la hija de Afrodita luego de unos segundos observándolos.

-No lo sé, pero creo que tienes razón. Parece que están discutiendo algo serio. Mira la tensión de Percy y la incomodidad de Annabeth –confirmó Hazel a la hija de Afrodita.

Ambas se acercaron poco a poco mientras notaron como Percy soltó a Annabeth de un momento a otro. La chica no se atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos mientras le decía algo. Percy parecía enojado por aquello. Definitivamente algo estaba pasando y no pintaba nada bueno. Al estar más cerca, las chicas pudieron escuchar mejor.

-Quisiera que no pensaras en él.

-Cómo no quieres que piense en él Percy –decía Annabeth de forma seca pero sin subir su tono de voz.

-Él tomó sus decisiones y lo que le pasó fue su destino por esas acciones. Murió como un héroe a lo que a mí respecta y no creo que haya caído al Tártaro –le contestó Percy con una nota más alta de voz.

-No tienes certeza de ello.

-Ninguno de los dos tiene la certeza de eso, pero prefiero creer lo mejor –Percy volvió a su tono normal pero seco. Hazel y Piper notaron que el tema era algo que el hijo de Poseidón no le producía tranquilidad.

-No fue mi culpa mencionarlo anoche. Pero él también hace parte de mis pesadillas. Es difícil luchar con la sensación de que pudiste salvar a alguien pero faltó algo para lograrlo y menos cuando era alguien importante para mí.

-Qué tan importante era para ti Annabeth? -Hazel sintió algo de celos en la voz de Percy al mencionar lo último.

Annabeth suspiró y miró al horizonte por un momento –No puedo creer que me estés preguntando eso Percy. Se lo dije a él antes de morir y si mal no recuerdo tú estabas allí –volvió el rostro hacia su novio. –Luke fue mi familia por más de cinco años y tú lo sabes. Acepto que fue difícil para mí llegar al campamento y tener que limpiar la daga que el mismo me había dado y que tenía su sangre. Fue también difícil despertarme aquel 18 de septiembre con sentimientos encontrados por celebrar nuestro primer aniversario como novios y el primer aniversario de la muerte de alguien que fue como mi hermano. ¿Acaso no me crees cuando mencioné que nunca sentí nada por él?

Las chicas se quedaron congeladas por un momento. Piper había escuchado la historia de la batalla de Kronos, de como Percy, Annabeth y Grover le habían hecho frente y como el chico poseído por el titán se había sacrificado para salvar a sus amigos. Pero Piper también escuchó de otros campistas que Annabeth había estado enamorada de Luke Castellan antes de conocer a Percy y que fue su daga la que terminó con la vida del chico, lo cual era una tragedia romántica. Por algo los griegos habían inventado las tragedias y más para trazar la vida de los semidioses desde tiempos antiguos. Eso era algo que nunca le había preguntado a su amiga, ya que cuando la conoció, la rubia solo tenía cabeza para su novio desaparecido en ese momento. ¿Y si Luke no se había sacrificado por sus amigos sino por ella y eso fue un amor verdaderamente trágico? ¿Si Luke no hubiese sido poseído por Kronos, Annabeth estaría con Percy? La hija de Afrodita entonces comprendió a Percy y entendió el giro que la conversación estaba tomando.

Percy pareció meditar aquello un momento. – ¿Te arrepientes de escogerme a mí en vez de Luke? –mencionó el hijo de ojos verdes un poco herido.

Annabeth pareció ahora meditar la respuesta. –Me hubiese gustado ayudarlo y verdaderamente salvarlo para no tener esta duda y no tener que pensar si su alma está vagando en el río Aqueronte.

Percy la tomó por los hombros y suavemente le preguntó –Dímelo otra vez Annabeth. ¿Si Luke no hubiese muerto, estarías conmigo?

-Siempre estaría contigo Percy. Nunca amé a Luke. Cuando estaba más pequeña pensé que estaba enamorada de él, pero llegaste tú y comprendí que quise a Luke como mi hermano, mi familia. No es justo que me cuestiones esto cuando debes tener certeza de lo que siento por ti –Annabeth estuvo en silencio por un segundo mientras miraba aquellos ojos verdes que tanto amaba, pero tenía que decir lo siguiente, tenía que decir lo que también la tenía intranquila, ya que esta parecía la única oportunidad de hacerlo. -Nunca te he juzgado por ejemplo por lo que pasó con Calypso. Tú me contaste algo y confío en que eso fue lo que sucedió. No te he pedido explicaciones de porque esa chica te lanzó la maldición que yo recibí. La dejaste destrozada Percy. Desolada y enamorada. Así que no tienes derecho a reclamarme de esta forma.

Hazel ahora pareció sorprendida. No solo se había enterado de la vida amorosa de Annabeth antes de Percy, sino que además se enteró de la historia de Percy antes de la rubia. Era el turno de Annabeth para observarlo dolida. Y en parte ella tenía razón, pensaba Hazel. No tenía por qué reclamarle cuando él también tenía una historia. Sin embargo ella también era consciente de que el hijo de Poseidón solo tenía en mente regresar con su novia mientras tuvieron sus aventuras en la legión romana. Por algo se había lanzado al Tártaro con ella, para superar ese obstáculo juntos. Estaba confundida sobre cómo debería ayudar a sus amigos, o si incluso, debía intervenir de alguna forma. Que el equipo se separara en un momento tan decisivo no sería nada bueno para la misión.

Jason se acercó e interrumpió la conversación sin saber lo que estaba pasando.

-Percy amigo, si no estás muy cansado podríamos dirigir el trirreme en el agua? Un poco de ayuda no me caería mal.

Todos parecieron volver a la realidad. Percy se separó de Annabeth y se dirigió al centro del barco para esperar a que la rubia aterrizara el Argo II en el mar y así seguir con el curso. La hija de Atenea por su parte tomó los controles para aterrizar, pero no olvidó que su novio no le había dicho nada con respecto a Calypso ni le había argumentado nada. Eso la hizo sentir más herida y por lo tanto ahora estaba enojada con Percy.

Piper tomó a Jason del brazo y lo llevó a la zona de los remos para acomodarlos y usarlos cuando aterrizaran, mientras su novio protestaba y se preguntaba que estaría pasando que ahora notaba más tensión en el ambiente.

Hazel volvió a su habitación confusa y sobre todo para evitar el ambiente de tensión por lo sucedido entre Percy y Annabeth.

**Notas en el siguiente capítulo. **


	5. Segunda noche

**Capítulo 5: SEGUNDA NOCHE**

Jason escuchó atento a Piper mientras su novia le contaba lo sucedido con Annabeth y Percy y porqué la tensión en el ambiente.

-Oh cielos, ahora sí que Percy está en problemas –comentó Jason, ganándose una mirada de reproche de su novia.

Mientras bajaron el trirreme al mar y éste seguía su curso, el hijo de Júpiter veía de reojo que la hija de Atenea no se acercaba al hijo de Poseidón y éste no le dirigía la mirada ni por equivocación. Esos dos debían resolver su problema pronto, porque no podían darse el lujo de que el equipo estuviera separado por cualquier situación y menos que algunos de sus miembros estuvieran distraídos pensando en el pasado amoroso de sus parejas. Aunque Jason se alegraba en parte porque no tenía nada de qué preocuparse por el pasado de Piper. Ella le había dejado claro que el había sido su primer novio y el primer chico en el que fijó verdaderamente su atención. Y aunque Jason tuvo algún embrollo con Reyna, tanto él como la hija de Afrodita tenían claro que nada había pasado, y que si la romana se había ilusionado con el rubio, éste por su parte no había hecho mayores movimientos con ella y ahora estaba con Piper.

La tarde pasó rápida mientras todos seguían en sus labores. Hazel y Frank aparecieron en cubierta dispuestos a ayudar un poco en lo que fuese.

Unos minutos después apareció Leo con mejor pinta, porque parecía que había dormido bien. Por lo menos a su manera Leo descansaba y eso era suficiente para Jason ya que sabía que Valdéz estaría listo y despierto para cualquier emergencia o batalla.

Cuando los siete estuvieron en cubierta, decidieron ir a la sala de mando para. Todos notaron que Percy no se sentó al lado de Annabeth como siempre lo hacía sino que se quedó de pie cerca a Frank y Hazel sin dirigirle la mirada a su novia. Por su parte, ésta tampoco lo miraba para nada y se le notaba aún enojada. Jason decidió tomar la palabra y resumir como iban hasta ahora con el plan. Se dieron cuenta de que solo faltaban días para la gran batalla contra Gea y por lo tanto llegarían a Grecia muy pronto. Habían decidido tomar un curso constante para tener tiempo de descansar y reparar los imperfectos que el barco se había ganado durante todo el recorrido. Cada día reparaban una sección diferente o por lo menos eso intentaban siguiendo las instrucciones de un hiperactivo Leo y la coordinación de Annabeth.

Todos parecieron satisfechos con el trabajo realizado hasta ahora.

-No es por dañar la paz que estamos viviendo chicos, pero no se les hace extraño que no hayamos sido atacados por nada?. Desde que Reyna se fue con la Atenea de Parthenos nadie nos ha perturbado el viaje –mencionó Frank algo confundido.

-Ey no llames a la mala suerte –Leo contestó rápidamente.

-Creo que Frank tiene razón. Pensé que a medida que nos acercáramos a Grecia los ataques de monstruos serían más frecuentes, pero afortunadamente nos ha quedado tiempo de reparar el barco y de descansar un poco –añadió Piper.

-Tienen razón en esto chicos, es demasiado curioso que nada nos haya atacado aún, cuando todos los monstruos del planeta saben que estamos a punto de llegar a Grecia. Eso solo puede indicar que lo que se viene no es nada bueno y que de seguro todos nos están esperando en Atenas para atacar al tiempo –dijo Annabeth algo pensativa.

-Pero pase lo que pase debemos completar esta misión –aportó Percy, como terminando la oración que su novia había comenzado. A pesar de que estaban peleados, nadie podía negar que esos dos compartían alguna conexión y que se completaban hasta las oraciones.

Todos miraron al hijo de Poseidón y luego a Annabeth para saber si ella agregaba algo. Al sentir el silencio de la rubia, Hazel supo que no habían arreglado ningún problema entre ellos y que no sabía cómo o cuando terminaría aquella situación.

-Estoy un poco cansado chicos. Volveré a la habitación y si me necesitan no duden en avisarme –dijo Percy retirándose del lugar.

Los demás miraron a Annabeth que también se levantó rumbo a los controles del Argo II para seguir piloteando el trirreme. Leo la siguió para monitorear con Festus la zona en la que estaban, ya que seguían en el mar y eso al hijo de Hefestos no le gustaba mucho con tantos calamares gigantes o cualquier otra criatura marina extraña, las cuales parecían siempre estar dispuestas a atacarlos.

Piper, Jason, Frank y Hazel se miraron sabiendo que esa situación no podía seguir más tiempo, pero no podían hacer mucho ya que eso era un problema entre Percy y Annabeth. El hijo de Poseidón era demasiado terco y no sabía si tomaría la iniciativa para arreglar las cosas, y la hija de Atenea era demasiado orgullosa como para hacer lo mismo.

Hazel por su parte siempre se había sentido mareada cuando el Argo II estaba en el mar, pero creyó que se estaba acostumbrando cuando sintió que su estómago se revolvía de nuevo. A pesar de que intentaba calmarse, la sensación de mareo se hacía cada vez más intensa, más fuerte. Frank la sostuvo antes de que se cayera al suelo, pero se dieron cuenta que todo se estaba balanceando dentro de la cubierta. Algo no estaba bien.

-Leo que está pasando? –gritó Piper mientras se agarraba de un barandal para no caer al suelo. El barco definitivamente se estaba balanceando de un lado a otro. Las olas estaban golpeando el casco del Argo II y eso lo hacía moverse con fuerza.

-No sé. Festus dice que no hay nada. Que todo está bien. Es el mar que está revuelto. Pero mi barco no se voltea, o eso creo –contestó Leo también aferrándose a Festus para no caer.

Jason voló y no veía nada en el mar, aunque todo estaba oscuro, pero no veía monstruos o vientos o cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer eso. Solo se le ocurrió una cosa.

-Debe ser Percy –gritó antes de aterrizar junto a Piper para sostenerla.

Todos inmediatamente miraron a Annabeth.

-Qué? A que te refieres?

-Ayer cuando fui a despertarlo para que te ayudara con tus pesadillas, Percy estaba revolviéndose en su cama y parecía que estaba teniendo las suyas.

-No puede ser, no me dijo nada.

-Creo que deberías ir Annabeth. No quiero ser rescatada del naufragio de un barco mágico con semidioses dentro –le dijo Piper a la rubia. –Además mira a Hazel –la rubia miró a la hija de Plutón que estaba con la cabeza fuera de cubierta de seguro devolviendo todo lo que había comido, adicionando al hecho de que estaba completamente pálida.

Annabeth protestó un poco pero así como pudo decidió bajar de cubierta para ver a su novio.

Al llegar al camarote de Percy no tuvo ni que tocar la puerta, porque desde afuera sentía como la llamaba con angustia. La abrió poco a poco y vió al chico revolviéndose entre las sábanas. Estaba sudando y respiraba pesadamente. Se acercó un poco para despertarlo y pudo escucharlo llamarla otra vez.

-No Annabeth… Annabeth por favor… déjala ir, tómame a mí pero a ella déjala ir. Mátame pero dejala vivr por favor –decía Percy en sus sueños casi sollozando.

Annabeth lo tomó del brazo y lo removió un poco. –Ey Percy despierta por favor. Estoy bien y necesito que despiertes.

El hijo de Poseidón poco a poco se calmó y pudo despertarse ante los insistentes llamados de Annabeth.

La miró un poco confuso sin saber lo que pasaba. Luego de unos segundos comprendió que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Su rostro estaba bañado de sudor y su corazón palpitaba a tal ritmo que parecía que se saldría de su pecho.

-¿Estás bien? Sólo fue una pesadilla –dijo Annabeth aun sosteniendo el rostro de Percy en sus manos.

-Parecía demasiado real. Y no creo estar bien. No sé si algún día vuelva a estar bien –respondió Percy sin ganas.

-Estoy aquí contigo y nunca nos volveremos a separar otra vez. Enfrentaremos lo que sea juntos y saldremos de cualquier problema –le dijo Annabeth mientras se sentaba y llevaba a Percy hasta su pecho para calmarlo, y éste se dejaba apaciguar por la chica.

-Era Tártaro frente a nosotros. Me paralicé de miedo y solté mi espada tal cual como sucedió ahí abajo. Luego el atacó. No pudiste esquivar su golpe y luego te agarró como si fueras una cosa diminuta en sus manos. Comenzó a apretar y estabas a punto de morir. Pero yo seguía allí paralizado, sin poder hacer nada, sin poder levantar mi espada para tratar de ayudarte. Estaba muerto de miedo. Estoy muerto de miedo Annabeth –la chica entonces lo entendió. Recordó el momento en que Tartaro apareció y la espada de Percy cayó al ver aquella figura. Ella también había abandonado toda esperanza de salir con vida y casi dejó que el miedo se apoderase de su cuerpo. De no ser por Bob, quien sabe que sería de su suerte en estos momentos. Abrazó más fuerte a Percy comprendiendo que aquello debía ser difícil para él. El hijo de Poseidón no acostumbraba a tener aquel miedo tan paralizador y ella se sentía impotente de saber que su novio, la persona que más quería en el mundo, tuvo que pasar por esa experiencia y tuvo que sentir aquella sensación de pavor.

-Si no te hubieses lanzado conmigo, nada esto habría pasado y no estarías pasando por esto. Lo siento mucho –dijo Annabeth algo triste a punto de llorar, cosa que había hecho mucho desde que regresó de aquella pesadilla.

-No ha sido tu culpa. Yo tomé la decisión. No podría separarme de ti. Fue una pesadilla saber que habías ido sola a seguir la fastidiosa marca de Atenea. Pasé unas horas sin ti y el mundo se me estaba derrumbando. Dejarte caer a ese lugar sola no era opción. Lo más probable es que hubiésemos muerto sin la ayuda de Bob y Damasen, pero íbamos a morir juntos –ahora Percy era quien tomaba con sus manos el rostro de Annabeth al decir todo aquello.

-Percy… -el moreno la acercó poco a poco a sus labios y la besó.

Generalmente quien tomaba la iniciativa para aquel tipo de actos era Annabeth, pero al ser Percy quien lo hacía en ese momento donde le expuso todos sus temores y debilidades, la rubia no podía hacer otra cosa que responder a aquel beso. Al separarse un poco, Percy miró los ojos de Annabeth y por primera vez pudo leer aquella tormenta gris a la perfección. Recordó la discusión que habían tenido temprano ese día.

-Annabeth… con lo de esta tarde, lo siento. No debí hablarte así o presionarte de esa forma. Soy consciente de que Luke fue alguien importante para ti y todo eso. Él también fue un amigo para mí, pero cuando lo llamabas en tus pesadillas, solo creí que aún sentías algo por él y tu subconsciente aún lo llamaba –Percy bajó la mirada ante esto último.

-Percy, estabas allí cuando Luke estaba muriendo. Recuerdas lo que el me preguntó cierto? –Percy asintió con la cabeza. –También recuerdas que le dije que era solo mi familia, como un hermano para mí, porque desde que te conocí y me enamoré de ti, supe que nunca amé a Luke de esa forma –Annabeth se sonrojaba intensamente al decir aquello, -solo que cuando estábamos en el Aqueronte, las voces me decían que Luke había muerto por mi culpa y por eso yo también debía lanzarme al río y morir. Por unos momentos tuve ese impulso incontrolable de lanzarme, de buscar a Luke y morir con el, pero nuevamente me sostuviste y no me dejaste caer. Por eso nunca me he arrepentido de lo que siento por ti, de elegirte a ti antes que a el –Percy le sonrió encantadoramente, como suele hacer cuando desea mostrarle seguridad a su novia.

-Creo que es mi turno. Te dije todo lo que pasó con Calypso y que ella me propuso quedarme, pero no podía hacerlo, porque aunque no lo sabía en ese momento, fuiste una razón para no hacerlo. El destino de esa chica es amar a quien llegue a su isla y nunca ser correspondida. No te niego que me sorprendió que esa chica me haya lanzado la maldición, pero de no ser por ese hecho no la hubiese recordado. Cuando dejaba Ogygia pensé que tendría a esa chica en mis pensamientos por siempre, pero resulta que la había olvidado más rápido.

-¿Me lo prometes?

Percy rio un poco –Claro que te lo prometo. No he vuelto a pensar en ninguna chica desde que tú y yo nos hicimos novios. Porque tampoco tengo necesidad de hacerlo. Tengo todo lo que necesito contigo chica lista –Annabeth se sonrojó aún más si era posible. No estaba acostumbrada a aquellas muestras de cariño tan explícitas por parte de su novio. Luego de un momento a otro se dio cuenta de que el barco ya no se estaba moviendo intempestivamente.

-Parece que has dejado de mover el barco sesos de alga.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Tuve que bajar porque el barco estaba tambaleándose casi a punto de ser volteado. Los radares de Festus no mostraban nada y Jason sugirió que podías ser tú con alguna pesadilla. Parece que acertó.

-Oh cielos, no me di cuenta.

-Claro que no, todo fue involuntario. Pero casi nos volteas de verdad –Annabeth rio burlándose de la situación que hasta hace poco tenía a toda la tripulación bastante desconcertada.

-Debemos hacer algo con estas pesadillas. No quiero que tú tampoco tengas otra esta noche.

-Eso es casi inevitable Percy. Lo que vivimos fue demasiado para nosotros. Por mi parte nunca podré olvidar ese lugar –mencionó Annabeth metiéndose por completo en la cama de su novio, siendo abrazada por éste.

-Lo sé. Pero anoche funcionó dormir juntos. Tal vez esta noche también funcione –dijo Percy demasiado inocente.

-Oh Percy –la rubia se sonrojó nuevamente. –Debo reconocer que tienes razón en esto sesos de algas. Anoche contigo me sentía tranquila y segura.

-Bueno, está decidido entonces. Esta noche dormirás conmigo otra vez.

Por su parte los chicos en cubierta poco a poco empezaron a sentir como el barco se calmaba de las sacudidas que estaba dándole el mar a su alrededor. Hazel pudo sentarse por sí sola, aunque aún un poco pálida y sin nada en su estómago.

-Parece que Annabeth lo calmó. Gracias a los dioses, porque nos iba a voltear –mencionó un distraído Leo.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y empezaron a acomodar las cosas que estaban tiradas en cubierta.

Pasados unos minutos todo estaba como si nada. Piper y Jason bajaron a sus camarotes a descansar, pero antes de irse cada uno por su lado, decidieron echar un vistazo a la habitación de Annabeth. Notaron que la hija de Atenea no estaba allí, así que tocaron la puerta de la habitación de Percy. Esperaron unos segundos y nadie respondió. Nuevamente Jason tocó la puerta, pero al ver que nadie abría, éste decidió echar un vistazo dentro, ya que por suerte el hijo de Poseidón era tan distraído que nunca cerraba con llave su camarote.

Abrieron un poco la puerta y vieron la luz encendida con un Percy dormido abrazando a Annabeth por la cintura mientras ésta también dormía apoyada en el brazo de su novio. Cerraron poco a poco la puerta procurando no hacer ruido.

-Parece que será una noche tranquila.

-Eso creo Pipes –Jason la besó y cada uno se dispuso a dormir en su camarote.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **SÍ, ya sé que nunca cumplí mi promesa y ha pasado mucho tiempo para actualizar…. Pero por eso, por ser tan pacientes, hay dos capisss XD.

No le falta mucho a esta historia. Recuerden que era algo entre House of Hades y Blood of the Olympus, que por cierto ya salió hace dos días. Por los spoilers que he leído y las opiniones de muchos lectores, habrán cosas que por supuesto serán geniales, como otras que no me gustarán, solo que no quisiera darles mi opinión porque no quiero arruinar sorpresas a quienes no desean saber adelantos.

Sin embargo, confieso que estaba muy animada con que saliera el libro, pero caí en cuenta al leer la última frase, que se nos acabó Percy Jackson. Con BoO la saga llega a su fin y no mas historias del Sesos de Alga por parte del tío Rick. Al caer en cuenta de eso, ando con el corazón partido, porque aunque nos ponían a sufrir cada año con la espera de un libro para leerlo en cuatro o cinco horas, pues sabíamos que el año siguiente había otro. Pero con éste último no habrá mas . (SPOILER. NO LEAS SI NO QUIERES ENTERARTE) Tengo la esperanza de que con las nuevas historias de Magnus Chase y la mitología asgardiana, aparezca Annabeth y en su defecto Percy, ya que tengo entendido que Magnus y Annabeth serán primos. (FIN DEL SPOILER).

Nos vemos para el próximo capi que será el último o eso creo.

Saludos enormes a todos y mil gracias por todas su lindas opiniones, follows, favs que me ponen súper contenta.

Kate


	6. Algo que esperar

**Capítulo 6: ALGO QUE ESPERAR**

Percy abrió los ojos lentamente. Distinguió a los pocos segundos que estaba en su camarote del Argo II y recordó que no tuvo pesadillas. Por lo tanto automáticamente buscó a su lado, para encontrar a una rubia aún dormida, la causa de su tranquilidad a la hora de dormir. Sonrió un poco al ver los rizos de la hija de Atenea algo sueltos sobre su rostro. Delicadamente le quitó los rizos, posándolos detrás de su oreja y poder apreciar mejor a la chica. Definitivamente una princesa amazona. Aunque dormida no era amenazante.

La contempló un tiempo, hasta que ella se removía y poco a poco también despertó, buscándolo como su primer instinto. Eso hizo sonreír aún más a Percy.

-Buenos días chica lista.

-Hola sesos de alga. Estás despierto hace tiempo? –Percy asintió.

-Por qué no me despertaste?

-Quería verte dormir un poco mas. Tuviste pesadillas?

Annabeth meneó la cabeza a los lados –No, ni una gracias a tu compañía.

-Espero que la tripulación no se moleste porque estamos rompiendo las reglas del entrenador Hedge. Como dijimos que íbamos a cumplir las reglas y todo eso… -Annabeth no le dejó terminar la frase, con un beso ligero en sus labios. –No te preocupes. Ellos prefieren dormir antes de ser despertados con gritos o que el barco se voltee.

Ambos rieron de buena gana. Se sentían tan seguros de esa forma. Además de que estaban descansando mejor de lo que esperaron. Por lo menos sin pesadillas era una ganancia para todo lo que vivieron.

Permanecieron abrazados un poco más, hasta que Annabeth quiso levantarse para asearse y tomar el turno en el barco. Aún tenían reparaciones por hacer, pequeñas, pero necesarias y debían tomar una decisión sobre el mejor camino a seguir para llegar a Grecia. Se despidió de su novio con otro ligero beso y salió completamente de la cama. Notó que solo llevaba la camiseta naranja del campamento mestizo y se había quitado los jeans cuando Percy se hubo calmado la noche anterior, todo con la intensión de dormir mejor. Por lo tanto su ropa interior estaba completamente visible, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el hijo de Poseidón. Annabeth tenía dos opciones. La primera buscar su prenda de vestir para poder salir, o, correr hasta su habitación contando con un poco de suerte de que ninguno de los otros chicos la viera en su estado. Pero esa mañana la hija de Atenea no se creía con suerte, así que buscó su prenda de vestir, pero Percy fue más rápido y ya la había encontrado antes que ella. Lentamente el chico de cabello negro se acercó a la rubia con la prenda en la mano, pero antes de dárselo, fue más rápido y la tomó por la cintura para un beso profundo.

Annabeth se dio cuenta de lo ansioso del beso y ella correspondió de igual forma. Percy la atrajo más hacia sí, pegando completamente su cuerpo al de la rubia. Ella pudo sentir el deseo en aquel acto. Si bien, antes se habían besado de igual forma, nunca estaban en una situación tan perfecta como para continuar. Por busca de oxígeno se separaron y sus frentes quedaron juntas, mientras ambos respiraban un poco agitados.

-Siempre he pensado que tienes unas piernas muy llamativas –Percy le sonrió a Annabeth de forma muy galante. –Ya te he visto en vestido de baño y eso, pero no encuentro palabras para describir lo magnífica que te ves en este momento.

-Me sorprendes con palabras tan elaboradas sesos de alga. Dónde las aprendiste? –le dijo Annabeth jugando un poco, para no demostrar lo nerviosa que estaba en ese momento.

-De la mejor por supuesto, de ti. Pero ya te dije que te ves increíble ahora? –al decir esto, Percy no le dio tiempo a Annabeth de decir más nada. Sólo la tomó nuevamente de la cintura y la besó de la forma más apasionada que pudo y por supuesto, Annabeth no se iba a quedar atrás en aquel ritmo que le imponía su novio. Sin embargo, unos minutos después ella pudo sentir un bulto que la presionaba en su zona íntima. Se separó un poco y miró hacia la causa de aquello y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Annabeth pudo haber matado a cientos de monstruos en su vida, pero nunca había llegado a algo tan íntimo con un chico. Percy tampoco se quedó atrás, tal vez un poco avergonzado por aquella parte de su cuerpo que parecía tomar vida en ese momento, se sonrojó aún más.

La rubia tomó entonces de la mano al chico y lo llevó nuevamente al borde de la cama. Ambos se sentaron sin perder un instante el contacto visual.

Percy entonces tomó la iniciativa y la volvió a besar pero esta vez de manera más lenta, más amorosa, mientras una de sus manos pasaba a posarse en la cintura de la chica y la otra la tomaba por el rostro para no perder la cercanía. Annabeth por su parte, nerviosa, tomó el rostro del hijo de Poseidón con ambas manos, las cuales luego fueron a parar a su nuca y a su cabello ya revuelto. Cuando ambos se sintieron cómodos con las acciones, el chico quiso probar un poco más y comenzó a tomar la tela de la blusa de la rubia. Primero el borde de la tela, nervioso. Luego introdujo la mano para tocar el abdomen de Annabeth. Sintió una corriente eléctrica por toda su espalda, como aquella vez que ella le tocó el punto donde tenía la marca de Aquiles en la primera guerra. Lentamente subió un poco más su mano, para encontrarse con los pechos de la rubia. Un poco dudoso acarició el borde del sostén que cubría aquella parte. Annabeth quien jugaba con el cabello de Percy suspiró un poco, por lo que el chico lo tomó como algo bueno. Bajó su otra mano del rostro de la muchacha e hizo lo mismo.

En ese momento la camisa era un completo estorbo, así que se separaron y con la pregunta en los ojos, Percy la levantó un poco. Annabeth sabiendo lo que significaba estiró los brazos para poder quitarla más rápido. Con la prenda ahora en el suelo, Annabeth estaba solamente en ropa interior frente a su novio, solos, en un camarote donde nadie los molestaría, por lo que volvió a sonrojarse. Por su parte Percy solo admiraba la belleza de lo que tenía ante él. –Eres tan hermosa Annabeth.

-Y tú no te quedas atrás sesos de alga –dijo ella como un verdadero cumplido.

Annabeth fue quien entonces esta vez rompió su distancia y besó nuevamente a su novio. El por su parte, fue moviéndose poco a poco hasta que quedó sobre la rubia, sin romper su contacto por supuesto. El bulto en la zona íntima se hizo más notorio. Percy siguió el beso y tocaba los pechos de Annabeth quien solo suspiraba de placer. El chico pasó de besar su boca, a bajar por su cuello, su clavícula y se dirigía a lo que antes tocaba con sus manos. Pero se detuvo un momento y volvió a besar a la chica en su boca. –Chica lista, creo que debemos parar.

Annabeth abrió sus ojos de repente, un poco asustada, pensando que había hecho algo mal –Qué pasa Percy?

-Es que… bueno… yo… eh… –suspiró y se sentó en la cama, por lo que la rubia también lo imitó buscando una explicación en su cara preocupada.

-Annabeth, sabes que nunca he hecho esto y no quiero hacerte daño –dijo bajando la mirada.

-Percy, yo tampoco he hecho algo parecido y no sé si hice algo mal o… -Percy la interrumpió tomándola del rostro. –No es eso, no hiciste nada mal. Eres maravillosa, solo que estoy nervioso y además no tenemos protección ni nada de eso y siempre pensé que fuera en otro lugar, de otra forma, no en medio de esta guerra estúpida.

La rubia comprendió entonces la preocupación del muchacho y sus argumentos eran bastante válidos. No era justo que su primera vez fuera en medio del caos en el que estaban, en medio de ese viaje suicida. Así que se le ocurrió algo más.

-Tienes razón sesos de alga. Cuando acabe esta guerra y ganemos, todo será diferente y ahora tendremos algo más que esperar.

-Ahora soy yo el que no entendió.

Annabeth rio un poco de lo despistado que podía ser el hijo de Poseidón –Cuando acabe esta guerra, ganemos y volvamos a casa, podemos seguir con lo que estábamos haciendo de forma correcta. Quieres?

A Percy se le iluminó el rostro y sonrió hacia su chica –Claro que quiero. Lo vengo deseando hace algún tiempo pero no sabía si tú querías o me golpearías por mencionarte el tema.

Esta vez Annabeth se rio mucho más fuerte. –Claro que no voy a golpearte porque yo también quiero dar ese paso contigo. Mira que a veces puedes ser un verdadero sesos de algas.

Percy ayudó a Annabeth a cambiarse de nuevo, así sea para atravesar el pasillo, pero él no quería que ninguno de los otros chicos la viera así. Eso era algo que él quería proteger para sí mismo aunque nunca se lo dijera a la rubia. Se despidieron con un beso y la chica salió directo a su recámara para empezar el día en el trirreme.

Percy tomó un baño y logró bajar las sensaciones de deseo hacia su novia. Salió de su camarote y se encontró con Hazel quien le contó que fueron atacados por las arpías unas horas antes, pero que Piper sola se las arregló para acabar con ellas.

Unos minutos más tarde Annabeth también salió de su camarote y se pusieron al tanto de lo sucedido. Efectivamente un grupo de arpías había intentado tomar el barco, pero Piper, quien no podía dormir, se las arregló y sola pudo acabar con todas ellas. De recuerdo se dejó un ala de arpía que se amarró a una de sus trenzas en el cabello. La chica Cherokee cada vez era más fuerte y era importante contar con toda la fuerza y habilidad posible para la misión.

Una de las arpías también le confesó a Piper que unos fantasmas iban a reunirse en el palacio de Odiseo en Ítaca y probablemente sabrían como despertará la madre tierra.

-Debemos ir hacia allá y buscar información –dijo Piper de forma decidida.

-Pipes tiene razón. Ellos deben tener información que nos pueda servir. Además debemos saber que camino es mejor para llegar a Grecia o cual es el que ellos no atacarán –agregó Annabeth.

-Está decidido entonces, debemos bajar y saber sus planes. Pero como haremos para camuflarnos sin que seamos vistos –dijo Percy.

-El chico Aquaman tiene razón. No podemos bajar y decir: hola, venimos a saber sus planes –dijo Leo llegando a un buen punto. –Y tampoco podemos bajar todos. Alguien debe quedarse para un plan B, que yo digo debe ser muy explosivo al estilo Leo. –siguió el chico con confianza.

-Tienes razón Leo. Creo que deben ir tres personas, y los restantes serán un plan de apoyo en caso tal de que algo salga mal. Tres siempre es un buen número –recordando Annabeth las misiones del campamento mestizo donde siempre tres era el número elegido, a excepción de la suya en el laberinto, pero eso ya no importaba.

-Puedo camuflarlos con la niebla –dijo Hazel muy pensativa. –Ya la controlo bien, pero no será algo duradero. Tal vez el tiempo suficiente para que vayan y regresen lo más pronto.

-Perfecto, entonces Hazel se queda con Frank y por supuesto Leo mientras prepara el plan B explosivo, eso nos deja a cuatro.

-Pues si es una reunión de fantasmas, puede ir Jason, Piper y Annabeth –dijo Hazel y Percy se alarmó. –Y yo por qué no?

-Podrías ayudar a que el plan B sea más poderoso y debemos dejar el Argo II en el agua –dijo por primera vez Frank. Annabeth se estaba incomodando, sabiendo que la razón por la que Percy quería ir, era para no dejarla sola. Y con razón, porque estaba bastante atemorizada de volver a pelear, pero era necesario, ya tenía algo que esperar después de la guerra y eso la emocionaba.

-Me es más fácil camuflar a Annabeth y Piper, pero ya sea para ustedes dos –dijo mirando a Jason y a Percy, -es más difícil, con eso de que son hijos de los tres grandes y demás, por eso solo podría ir uno de los dos y creo que es mejor que tu sigas descansando un poco más Percy.

-Ella tiene razón sesos de algas. Tú puedes ser bastante rápido si algo llegase a salir mal. Confío en ti para que pongas el plan B explosivo, mientras Leo se encarga de armar lo que sea que esté pensando –Percy se sintió algo herido, o más bien atemorizado. No quería separarse de su chica lista y menos ser testigo mientras ella iba y se rodeaba de fantasmas despertados por la madre tierra que solo querrán venganza.

-Ok –aceptó de mala gana, levantándose de la mesa en la sala de mando. Annabeth fue detrás de el para hablarle y calmarlo de ser posible.

-Sesos de alga espera –Percy detuvo su marcha un momento mientras la rubia lo alcanzó. La miró y la abrazó como si se le fuera la vida en ello. –Ten mucho cuidado chica lista. Debes volver a mí está bien?

La rubia le abrazó con igual fuerza y le susurró –Claro que volveré a ti sesos de alga, lo prometimos. Siempre juntos. Además confío en el poder de Hazel con la niebla, pero sobretodo confío en ti en que si salgo sale mal, tú podrás ayudarme.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos y se besaron, demostrándose el amor y la confianza que luego de años se había forjado en medio de sus vidas como semidioses.

Minutos más tarde, todos reunidos nuevamente terminaban de ultimar detalles en el plan B explosivo de Leo. Hazel apartó a Piper y a Annabeth para usar su poder de manipulación de la niebla en ellas.

"Percy se había quedado a bordo para vigilar desde el mar, pero por supuesto no le había gustado la idea de que Annabeth fuera a la expedición sin él, especialmente ya que esta sería su primera vez separados desde el regreso del Tártaro. Así que empujó a Jason a un lado –Hey, hombre… Annabeth me mataría si yo le sugiriera que necesita a alguien que la proteja.

Jason rio –Si, ella lo haría.

-Así que, cuida de ella ok?

Jason apretó el hombro de su amigo –Te garantizo que ella volverá a ti sana y salva."*

Percy quiso asegurarse de que Jason la cuidaría mientras estuvieran separados. Después de todo tenían mucho que esperar después de la guerra y no la apartarían nunca más de su vida. Esa era su novia, la chica a la que amaba, por la que está dispuesto a dar su vida de ser necesario para salvarla. Su princesa amazona. Su Annabeth Chase.

**FIN**

*Extracto del capítulo 1 de Blood of Olympus by Rick Riordan.

**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA:**

No tengo palabras para expresar lo apenada que me siento por este retraso de meses. Sin embargo, les cuento que mi vida se complicó muchísimo y bueno, estuve en un estado de depresión por cosas que a la larga pues son de la vida, y si pasan, hay que aceptarlas. Por eso, como terapia auto impuesta, estoy volviendo a mis hábitos normales, los que me hacen feliz. Como escribir.

Y esta historia era una deuda adquirida con ustedes mis queridos lectores y conmigo misma. No podía terminar este año sin terminar por completo uno de mis fics favoritos. Ya saben que adoro Percy Jackson, y adoro más Percabeth.

Recuerden que la historia estaba ambientada entre la Casa de Hades y la Sangre del Olimpo. Por eso comenzó con extractos de un libro y termina con extractos de la historia final. De aquí pueden seguir leyendo BoO sin problemas jejeje.

Debo confesar que estaba emocionada por mostrarles esa escena medio íntima entre Percabeth, pero tengo pensado otro fic para esa escena en particular. Y lo tendrán pronto. Será un one shot probablemente, y si quieren podrán tomarlo como la continuación de este, o la continuación del final de BoO, pero no los dejaré con solo esta entrada ligera sin darles plato fuerte jejeje. No suele ser mi estilo.

De verdad espero les haya gustado leerlo, así como a mí me gustó escribirlo. Y esperen que pronto tendrán noticias mías. Además ya tengo perfil de Facebook para poder estar más cerca de todos mis lectores mimados.

Pasen unas felices fiestas, un feliz nuevo año y que el 2015 empiece con las mejores energías para todos en sus vidas y les traiga solo cosas maravillosas y aprendizajes enormes de vida.

Nunca los olvido.

_Kate Goddess_


End file.
